


[Podfic] Arthur Pendragon and the quest with a capital Q

by akikotree, rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, warning: contains singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Holy Grail out there and Arthur Pendragon wants to find it, if only to prove to his father that he is a hero. He gathers his reluctant, suffering manservant and best knights (sort of - some of them are unavailable) and sets off on a quest for the Holy Grail. Gwen never wanted to go on any quest but her mistress, Morgana, thinks the young prince is in danger and requires their aid. And so, the two motley groups make their way through the wilds of Camelot in search of their trophy, encountering overly-stubborn knights, knights with bad dress sense and guards with an unusual interest in ornithology (to name a few) before their final encounter with the big bad - a very fluffy big bad.</p><p>As it turns out, the quest is less epic than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arthur Pendragon and the quest with a capital Q

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthur Pendragon and the quest with a capital Q](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692244) by [rubberglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue). 



> Based on this [gorgeous piece of art](http://red-gold-sparks.deviantart.com/art/Knights-of-the-Round-Table-355506520) by akikotree and lovingly ripped off Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Huge thanks to my darling [withkissesfour](http://withkissesfour.tumblr.com/) for her beta work and for being such a wonderful cheerleader. Thank you too to E who encouraged me throughout the writing of this.

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Quest%20with%20a%20Capital%20Q%20final.mp3).) 

## Duration

50 minutes 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Quest%20with%20a%20Capital%20Q%20final.mp3) | **Size:** 46.6 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
